


A Wife’s Miracle

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, M/M, Mpreg, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wife Bucky, Wife Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Bucky and Steve get their reunion, sadly(thankfully) it's interrupted by Bucky's unintentional miracleAka Bucky calls Tony fat...he's not fatAka Fury is horrified for the universe





	A Wife’s Miracle

“So you can’t be angry with me.” Tony said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“I won’t, it can’t be that bad.” Bucky said as they walked through the palace.

Tony became silent as they entered a massive area with what looked like prison cells. Bucky looked around curious why he had been brought here of all places when an all too familiar voice called out to him.

“Bucky!”

Bucky turned to see Steve and others he didn’t know locked in a cell.

“What the hell?”

“Why are you wearing a dress?” Clint asked staring at them both.

“Because I do what I want.” Bucky answered before his eyes turned back to Steve. “So what did you do now punk?”

“Ha! Victory!” Tony cheered happy Bucky hadn’t gone straight to blaming him.

“Oh you’re not off the hook yet doll.” Bucky said scooping him into his arms.

“No!” Tony whined pretending to struggle. “You can’t blame me, you’re my wifey.”

“What?!” Steve exclaimed.

“Hey doll, you put on some weight? You feel a bit heavier.”

Tony gasped offended and shocked.

“How dare you. I’m perfectly in shape and just see if you get a piece of this ass after that comment.”

Tony moved away only a few steps before his stomach rumbled like he was hungry. Next thing they know he grabbed his stomach and laid an egg.

“Did Tony Stark just fucking lay an egg?” Fury asked obviously horrified at the idea of there being any form of a mini Tony.

“Huh so that’s a thing…” His sentence cut off as suddenly a mountain of eggs seemed to pour from his body.

“You know…” He sounded weary from having somehow delivered the multiple eggs in the span of a few seconds. “I’m pretty sure they did this in Family Guy.”

“It’s a miracle!” Bucky cheered. “You’re welcome.”

Tony glared looking ready to pass out.

“Bad wifey, I’m fine with weird and awesome children. Not ok with laying a shit ton of eggs in front of the prisoners. Now get me down so we can get these settled. I’m taking bets with Hiemdal on how long until they hatch.”

“Shouldn’t well tell Loki?”

“Last time kids were brought up he cried and broke Thor’s dick. I want to set Thor up with Brucie Bear and I can’t do that if Thor’s dick is broken permanently. Help me, eggs get settled, and I visit my bestie forever the precious cinnamon roll so I can place a wager.”


End file.
